Lost and Found
by marsreikosan16
Summary: What if Ryou had a younger half sister? Only to find out that this girl is an alien from another planet, things will get tough. Teen Titan and Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

What if Ryou had a half sister? Only to find out that this girl is an alien from another planet, things will get tough. Teen Titan and Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover.

I only own Rose, Angel, Shane, Avion, and other characters you don't recognized from both series. For the rest: All of Tokyo Mew Mew and Teen Titans; I do not own them.

Chapter One: The Girl

"Rose, get in here Robin is going to present us something," Cyborg called out. Rose, a young priestess was in her fire. This is the only room that doesn't have any sound coming through the walls. Rose is only 15 years old in appearance. No one in fact knows her real age. She has long blonde hair and the most beautiful aqua colored eyes that any person has ever seen. Like some of her friends, she is not from Earth. She is from a distant planet in another galaxy. Her planet is in between Raven's and Angel's.

She heard some knocking on the door. She put out the fire and went to open it. There stood her best friend Angel.

Angel is an alien from her own planet. She was born a princess. Rose is her guardian.

"Angel," Rose said, "What is it?"

"Emergency, Robin needs us in the meeting room," Angel said. Rose nodded and followed her friend.

~Later~

"Alright Titans. I have just received some news from Tokyo. They are saying that strange aliens invaded earth and wanted to take over it. They also wanted to destroy humanity. Now I want all of us titans to go there and help eliminate them. Understood? (Titans nodded) Good, let's go."

All the titans packed there knapsacks and headed to Tokyo in their T-ship.

~In Tokyo: Café Mew Mew~

Ryou Shirogane was sitting in a chair. It was night time. The café is closed for the night and the Mew Mews (waitresses) went home to rest. Ryou was just sitting there reading a book. He knew that the aliens haven't been attacking for quite a while. He felt happy about that. He was reading the book that his parents gave to him when he was nine. He hadn't read it yet. They told him not to until he is done with his schooling. (wow, strange parents but in a nicer way.)

Once he turned the page there was an envelope. He rose an eyebrow and picked it up. He opened it and pulled out a folded written piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it. He eyes went wide. It said:

_Dear Ryou,_

_I'm sorry for not being about not being able to tell you this. I was the head demon slayer of the demon slaying tribe of Earth. I have met your mother and we fell in love. Soon we had a son. And that boy was you. I have to go to a foreign planet in a different galaxy and I wasn't so sure if I would be able to come back. But if I had died, I would have let my fellow demon slayers to bring Hiraikotsu back. This weapon is a large boomerang made from a demon's bone. I would also let you have Kilala, a two tailed demon cat. Forgive me. You were still an infant. I will still love you._

_Yoshiro Hitsugaya_

Ryou puts down the letter and his eyes were full of shock. He had a real father. HE thought that Dr. Shirogane was his father. HE placed the note on the table and headed outside for some fresh air.

Keichiiro came in after cleaning the dishes. HE looked at the note on the table. He now realized the truth.

~Outside café Mew Mew~

Ryou was taking a walk to clear his mind. The thing is he couldn't clear his mind. Then someone was running up behind him. Ryou turned and sees a girl wearing strange armor coming with a large boomerang. She ran past him and Ryou noticed that was a demon slayer and he followed her.

Soon he saw her stop at a park. She places down her weapon on the grass and takes a look around. She senses something. Something was not right with the plants. She had on her poison shield mask to protect her. She carefully walks up to a planet and touches it. It burned to ash.

"As I thought," she mumbled. Then she sensed a new presence. She turned and sees a blonde haired boy. It was Ryou. She notices that he had the same hair color and same eye color. She starts to asked questions, "Who are you?"

"I am Ryou Shirogane," he answers, "Who are you? Are you a demon slayer?"

"Yes, I am Rose. I am a Teen Titan, from Titans West Tower in America."

"Teen Titan? What is that?"

"The Teen Titans are a group of superheroes with no matching uniforms. We all have powers."

"So you have powers, I see."

"Yes, I have the ability to sense danger, demonic aura, spiritual pressure, use my spiritual powers, shoot arrows, and use my planetary powers at free will."

"What about aliens?"

"I have heard about Aliens here in Tokyo. My leader gave us an assignment to be here."

"We already have that taken care of. We have a group of girls know as Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Rose" a soft voice called out. It was Angel who was flying above.

"Ryou," a male voice, Keichiirou, Called out. The other Mew mews following him.

"Who is that?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"She said her name is Rose."

"There is a girl flying na no da," Mew Pudding pointed out.

"Alien, Alien." Masha called out. The Mew Mews got ready to fight for either Kisshu, Pai, or Taruto. But they didn't appear.

"I am an alien and so is my flying friend." Rose said.

"What?" Mew Minto exclaimed.

"Some of us Teen Titans are aliens. But we all come from different worlds."

"Ok, but still…" Mew Ichigo said not taking it the right way. First Mew Zakuro got ready to attack.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear" Only her attack splitted the mask in haif. Rose covered her mouth in schock.

Lettuce got ready to attack next.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush." A wave of water came up to Rose. The symbol of Pluto appears on Rose's forehead. The Garnet rod appears in her hand and attacks back.

"Pluto Deadly Scream" A pink ball of energy reversed the attack back at Mew Lettuce and injured her.

"MEW LETTUCE!" Mew Mint cried she got ready to attack, but Rose's body glows green. Electricity surrounded her body.

"Hare dare you, Ribbon Mint Echo!" Only the attack was absorbed by Rose's body. Pudding went next.

"Ribbon Puddingring Inferno"

The attack was no help. Clouds start to appear in the sky and lightning came down and struck the demon slayer. But she didn't react to it.

"STOP! I am not your enemy! I am Rose, I am a young superhero from America. The only reason why I came here is to fight the aliens. Jupiter…" Rose starts spinning and leaves surround her.

"ROSE" A male voice called out. It was Robin and the other titans. There were wondering what the fuss was all about.

"OAK…"

"Friend Rose," Starfire called out, but Rose couldn't hear her.

"EVOLUTION!" The attack wasn't aimed for the Mew Mews, it aimed for…

"AAAAHHHH" A scream cried out. Angel was hurt. The pink haired alien fell back in pain. Rose just attacked her best friend.

Realizing what she had just done, Rose ran off into the dark.

"Is she always like that?" Mew Zakuro asked Robin.

"Not always, but I had never seen her act like that for a long time."

"When was the first time?" Ryou asked.

"The first time she came to earth. She was supposed to kill me but until she figured out the truth."

"Truth"

"Let's not talk about it."

~Meanwhile~

Rose was now sitting on a building and then she hears a voice.

"You attacked your friend right?" A passionate, yet mysterious voice called out. Rose turned to see a green haired boy with pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"My name is Kisshu, I wanted to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"I see. Well, if you do need he…"

"You should really leave me alone." Rose left without saying another word. She leaped off the building, but she left behind her communicator.

Rose had attacked her best friend. Tears came out of her eyes.

"I don't want to be a Teen Titan anymore. Maybe I should just be a normal girl."

"Is anything wrong?" A soft male voice asked behind her. Rose turned to see a darker tanned skin boy with black hair.

"It's nothing."

"What your name?"

"Rose"

"Nice to meet you, I am Masaya Aoyama."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Why were you crying?"

"I hurt my best friend."

"I see. Why don't you just apologize?"

Rose looked down. She didn't want to face her other friends.

"I can't. My other friends don't want to see me anymore." Rose quietly walked away after saying her farewell. Maybe she should find a place to rest. She changed into her priestess attire and fainted onto the ground. Later, she felt some hands picked up and carried her somewhere.

Well that ends it here for now. Who had just carried her off? We will find out later.


	2. Chapter 2

We are going to find out who just took Rose off. Lets read and find out. I do not own TMM or TT except the ones you have never heard before. If you ever heard of those I do not own. End of Discussion (period). Also goes for the other chapters.

Chapter 2:

Rose was lying in a small chamber, unconscious. A man with pointed ears was taking notes with his technology. Of course it was Pai. He felt very uneasy and thought she might be carrying some mew aqua.

"Hey Pai" A small voice piped in. Pai turned to see both Kisshu and Taruto floating there.

"Whatcha got there?" Kisshu asked and took a closer look at girl.

"I found her unconscious and thought I should analyze her. But there is nothing special."

Kisshu then realized it was the same girl he had seen at the rooftop awhile ago. Still he is wondering who she is.

"This is what fell out of her kimono," Pai said holding up a once round purplish pink jewel, which is now black.

"What is that?"

"I have no clue, but at first when I picked it up, it use to be a pretty color, now it had turned this color."

Just at the moment Rose woke up and realized the position she is in. She pushed against the field that is keeping her in there.

"She's awake," Taruto said surprised. Rose pushed with all of her might and finally she was free. She turned to the three aliens and her eyes went wide, mostly because of when she saw Kisshu.

"You're aliens," she said.

"Yes, is this yours?" Pai said holding up the black jewel. Rose yanked it out of his hands and purified it. It was now back to its normal glow.

"How come there are aliens like you on Earth?" Rose asked looking down.

"We were suppose to come back to Earth for it was our home world in the beginning times. But we are sick of the humans treating our planet."

"They are building it because of the Earth's population. God put us on this planet to honor him. There is about 30% of the Earth's population that keeps this planet clean."

"But how come Earth was so hot?"

"Not the whole planet but only half. It is because of the tilt of the earth. The reason why it is hot is because it is summer. It will cool down again when it reaches to autumn. Look I am from another planet and my planet is similar to Earth. We have a good climate."

"Don't tell me you're an alien too," Kisshu said crossing his arms.

"I am from the Sacred Planet. I am half alien. My father is human. He was a good human who loved this planet. Just tell me this, who is your leader?"

"Why would we tell you?" Taruto said sticking out his tongue. Rose walked up to him and places her fingertips on his forehead. She closes her eyes on concentrated.

"Uh what is she doing?" Kisshu asked Pai.

"I don't know," he said flatly.

"Now I know who it is; yet I have never seen this day," Rose whispered after finishing reading Taruto's mind then she got more serious, "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going? There is no way you can get out of this dimension," Kisshu said.

"Do you think I was born stupid? I don't think so. I have a power that can allow me to travel through dimensions. Later."

Within minutes Rose was gone.

"She looks familiar. It was a couple days before we left for Earth. A young woman came and treated our people with care. She gave us food and new clothes she made. She treated the ill and cared for the younglings," Pai said narrowing his eyes.

"Now I remember, that was the girl who comforted me when I got teased because of my height," Taruto said, "She was so nice."

(Café Mew Mew)

"So you mean to tell me that Dr. Shirogane is not your father."

"He was my stepfather." Ryou replied.

"Can I see the letter that your real father sent you?" Raven asked. Ryou handed the folded letter to the goth titan. She read it over, "I see something within here. I know what happened to your father. He married to a princess who became queen. She already had a son. She gave birth to his child, and I guess that is supposed to be your half sister. Six years later, the queen died and then the next day, your father died. A week later your sister died, so that is it."

"I never met him," Ryou said sadly, "And never even met my sister."

"Tell us about that blonde haired girl," Ichigo demanded.

"You mean Rose?" Robin asked.

"Yeah"

"Well she is not a happy camper. Every day she is always mad at us about something. To younger children, she is always nice to them, including the elders and sick people. One day we noticed her absence that she went to another place to take care of their people. She is a priestess and a demon slayer."

"She is the last demon slayer?" Keichirou asked.

"I guess so. She has that large boomerang that she sometimes carries around."

"You also said that she came to earth one time? How is that?"

"She was born on a foreign planet. I am not so sure of her childhood but something terrible happened and she wouldn't tell us."

"Oh, no wonder why she attacked your pink haired friend," Keiichirou said.

The titans nodded.

"But she never attacks me," Shane said, "I have been so nice to her and we acted out as cousins."

None of the folks noticed that Ryou had left.

(Outside)

Ryou was taking another walk. At the park he sees the same girl he encountered.

"You again?" he asked.

"Ryou Shirogane…we need to talk," Rose said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Later, Rose explained about her past. Ryou soon realized that this girl is his sister.

"So, you are my sister?" Ryou asked. Rose nodded.

"Naraku is my other half brother but he is not related to you."

"I wonder what Father looked like."

"I have some pictures of him, but I left it back at the tower. If you want you can keep Kulolo."

"Kulolo?"

"Kilala's 'sister'. She once belonged to our father."

"Oh. How did Father die?"

"After my mother's body was destroyed, he died a few minutes later of heart attack. He loved my mother. I am sure he loved your mother too. But since he had a job as a demon slayer, he must do his duty. Depending what is going on here in Tokyo, I can help out with it."

Ryou looked at Rose for a minute. Then he smiled and nodded.

"That would be a nice thing," Ryou said.

The two hugged. Ryou went back to the café and Rose headed around town to look out for the aliens.

That ends here. I hope I get to update more soon but I am busy with many stuff like DMV, Golf, Karate, and baking…not to mention homework. I still have to keep my grades up if I want to stay on the Golf team….Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. Things have changed around here. No more Karate becuase I already retired. Plus I am a grade up so I am a junior in HIgh school. After graduation, I'll be moving to another city. Here is chapter 3.

Lost and Found

Chapter 3:

The Mews were working in the cafe. They were a bit disappointed that Ryou has a sister and he never told them. Well he didn't know.

"It's kind of weird that Shirogane has a sister," Mint said.

"But his sister is half alien and half human," Zakuro added.

"She is pretty."

"Her friends said that she is a priestess."

"What's a priestess?" PUdding asked.

"A priestess is a japanese miko with spiritual powers that is used to protect people. They can use any weopon to transfer their spiritual powers in and use them to purify demons," Keiichirou said as he was washing the dishes.

"I can't believe that Shirogane has a sister," Minto said.

"Well, we need to see that girl again and I am going to need both their DNA for tests to see if they are related."

"Of course you could tell," Ichigo said, "They both have blonde hair, blue hairs, amd fair skin. Those are traits."

"Until we see this priestess again, we'll just ask her questions."

~Meanwhile~

Rose sat on the rooftop alone looking at the city. The aliens she saw earlier reminded her of the ones she saw and helped before.

(FLashback)

Rose Kulolo and Kilala landed on a planet with food and blankets. Some of the aliens looked at her strangely as they hudded together to keep warm. Rose picked up a blanket and brought it to a small boy that was shivering.

"What's this?" the small boy asked.

"Don't worry," Rose said, "Just try to keep warm."

She gave blankets and food to everyone else that were hungry. She headed into a building to visit some of the aliens in there. She saw a teenage alien glaring out the window. He has green hair. She still has blankets and food with her and she gave a blanket to him. He looked at her strangely.

"Just take it," Rose said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Rose and I am a priestess. Would you please tell me yours?" Rose asked.

"Kisshu."

"That's a really nice name."

"Hey stop calling me a RUNT!" Rose heard a voice. She turned to see a small alien being teased by a couple of boys his age. She went over to them and scolded them.

"YOu shouldn't judge people of their height. Can you please go somewhere else and play?" Rose asked them. The two boys that were teasing the other nodded and headed off to play a different game. Rose brought the younger one into her arms.

"It's ok. You are not little. YOu are a big boy and doesn't deserve to be treated as a runt."

Taruto was being treated nicely. Whoa those were nice words.

~A few months later~

Rose has taken an interest in one of the aliens, Kisshu. He has given her tours and he had started to fall in love with her.

One night...

Kisshu had to get ready to leave for someplace else.

"Sorry Rose, I have to leave," he said tenderly to her. Rose hugged his waist tightly.

"I know you'll return. BUt I have to leave for my planet."

"ONce my planet is back to the way it is, I'll take you with me and we will live together."

Rose smiled. Soon the two kissed. After that the went separate directions.

(End Flashback)

Rose glared off into the sky. She never knew that Kisshu would try to get this planet. She has to reason with him.

~Momomiya Residence~

Ichigo was lying in her bed waiting for dinner to be ready by her mother. She waited and waited. She thought about the events that happened today. The priestess...The teen titans... Just weird stuff is happening.

Soon her mother called her down.

She went to the table and sat down.

"IChigo, there is something your mother and I want to tell you," her father said. Ichigo looked up at her parents.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have an older half brother."

Ichigo's eyes widened. First Ryou found out that he has a half sister and now Ichigo has a half brother.

"Your father was married before to an acrobat but they both divorced in America. But five years ago, she was killed," her mother said.

"But my son is still alive. His name is Dick Grayson."

"well, my boss is like the same here. He just found out that he has a younger half sister and she is a priestess," Ichigo said.

"Priestess? Those are rare on earth," her mother said.

"Well yeah."

Soon the family ate their supper and Ichigo went to take her bath.

Sorry it was short but I will write more in the future. Happy Thursday.


End file.
